The Incomplete Avatar
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: A rumored dangerous yet beautiful outlaw. The banished prince. They are connected by Uncle Iroh. But how? What did Iroh do to drive the outlaw's hate to such degree? Will this interfere with Zuko's search for the avatar or will it be his ticket to honor?


"Wow…she's that famous outlaw right?" A man in fire nation clothing asked. His partner and him were identical, both wearing white masks and armor.

"Yep. The most dangerous and beautiful outlaw…Admiral will like her." They walk to the hooded girl, both not wanting to start talking. She turns around, scaring them. Her face was covered by a mask. Half the mask was black the other white. The weird thing was that the black wore a thin, evil smirk while the white had a droopy sad smile.

"What do you want?" She snarled, her voice was soft but was clouded with venom and hate.

"U-um-" The other solider nudges him and he straightens up. "The Admiral Zhao would like you to come and work for him, not for free of course."

"No." She turns back and takes a big sip from her cup. She gets up eruptively and walks out, her cloak dancing in the wind. They look dumbstruck to each other then to the slight black figure walking into the distance.

"Uh….what just happened?" One solider asked.

"I have NO idea." They sigh and begin to imagine the dangerous things that they will have to do for punishment. "Maybe if we're lucky, we can get thrown off ship." They shrug and continue to walk in the opposite direction of the cloaked outlaw.

_I am on a mission. A mission to destroy and kill. Not for honor. And not for peace. To lessen the burden of reality. To run away from the cruel truth. Maybe he is still alive. If he is…I'll kill him. I will torture him slowly. I will make sure I will accomplish this mission. Then I'll die myself. Letting my cruel deeds eat me alive. This is my mission. And I work alone ._

The hooded girl continued to walk. And walk. And walk. She soon saw what she was looking for. Over there. A metal ship. Floating on the blue sea, clouds of smoke erupting from its pipes. Her walk turned into a sprint. Her legs were running at an amazing speed. She reached the seashore cliff and looked down as the ship came close. Her presence was quiet, as if nonexistent even. She jumped, heading straight to the ship. On nothing but the invisible four elements.

"Hey uncle…" A black haired boy with a bad big burn around/on his hazel gold eye said. He was talking to a short, blading man drinking tea.

"Yes Zuko?"

"There's something heading toward us." Zuko's eyes widen as the figure came clearer in view and his uncle choked on his tea.

"Oh, great. She finally found me." uncle muttered and Zuko glares at him.

"You know that person?" he asked angrily and soon the hooded figure lands tip toed on the ship's deck. She looks around and Uncle gets up from his seat.

"Nice to see you again Rin! Love the new look-" A dagger was thrown straight to him but he manages to roll out of the way. "I see you're not in a talking mood…"

"Yah, for the past few years." She lunges to him but fire erupted toward her, she dodges easily and sees who's attacking. Zuko soon ran with his uncle to the ship, the soldiers began fighting her with fire.

"Uncle! Who is she?" Zuko yelled, trying to go further in the ship.

"Uh…an old friend." He smiles nervously.

"Do you have ANY old friends that DON'T want to kill you?" Zuko screamed as his uncle sweatdrops.

"Not that I can think of." They stopped in a huge metal room. "Fleeing was the best choice, she must of gotten powerful-" Rin crashed in from the top and lands perfectly. The two men gape at the huge hole. "Very powerful." Zuko glares at his uncle. "Rin…. I think of you as a daughter-"

"Then what about Aidan and Fai." Her tone was cold and filled with venom and hate.

"Sons." Uncle sighed.

"Celeste and Freya."

"Daughters."

"Liar!" She's throws off her cloak, revealing mid-thigh black jean short and a tight red mid-length tank top. Her above the knee length ice-blue sneakers shifted easily.

"I'm not lying Rin. I can't believe I can't say your real name-"

"She's dead. The girl you knew no longer exists. I have to thank you for that." Her mask doesn't move or show anything.

"Rin….look, I didn't kill-"

"SHUT UP!" She sprung to uncle but Zuko burns her ever so slightly with fire. She doesn't even blink at the burn or pain. She snickers evilly at Zuko, the wound soon heals instantly/ "That won't work on me." She pins Zuko unwillingly to the wall, at the moment Zuko got slammed to the wall, uncle threw the same dagger at Rin's mask. The mask cracks and soon falls to pieces, revealing her face. Her eyes were lilac and her blonde long hair soon fell to her knees. Her skin a beautiful white with red seductive lips to match. Her face had no defects. None at all. Zuko looks at her in awe and soon pushes her off him, sending her back.

"Leave Zuko alone Rin!" Uncle yelled threateningly.

"Or what? You going to punish me?" her face showed her fake fear and she smirks sideways. It was cruel and uncaring. "I'm not a little kid you can push around anymore."

"Do you think doing this will bring them back?" Uncle asked seriously.

"No." Her fists clench at her sides. "But it'll make me feel better to kill you and him. Just to kill you with my bare hands. Then I don't care about my life. You're nephew can kill me and I'll be content in the end."

"You sure about that?" Uncle said. Tears stream down her face, she grits her teeth.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She screams and soon a blackish power goozes out of her. Her bangs cover her eyes as she aims at Uncle. "YOU BETRAYED US! HOW COULD YOU?" her voice flowed with pain and extreme hate. Uncle remains silent and soon the tears turn black.

"Uncle…what is she talking about?" Zuko asks, not taking his eyes off her.

"Ohoho, don't tell me you didn't tell him?" Rin's smirk spread yet again, running her beauty. "Why not I tell him after you die!" She shoots the black element at Uncle, he dodges while dragging Zuko. She walks slowly after them with a distasteful face. "Why can't you just let me kill you?" she whispers as she bangs her fist against the metal wall.

"Uncle what the hell is she talking about?" Zuko yells, feeling useless and clueless. He doesn't like these unnecessary feelings. These weak feelings.

"Less talk and more running! I'll tell you when she's gone!" They run back to deck and find all the soldiers on the floor. Dead. "Dammit." He mutters.

"She killed all of them?" he asked more to himself.

"It's all my fault…" Uncle whispers as Rin's footsteps echoes louder and louder. Soon they see her in the cloak and in the now fixed mask.

_I thought I broke that…_Uncle couldn't help but feel surprised. "Ready to die like your buddies?"

"I don't know who you are or why you're here but we aren't going to die!" Zuko yelled seriously at her.

"He reminds me of you. Don't take that as a compliment you banished prince." Zuko fumed and began throwing fire and trying to get closer to her. She just dodges as if she was dancing, her flexibility amazing. "You interest me." She runs up in the fire to Zuko, pinning him to the floor with her hand around his neck. The other hand has a dagger in it, close to his face. "So I'll take my leave." Soon uncle shot lightening at her but she disappeared right there before it could hit her.

"That little bitch!" Zuko gets up, rubbing his itching neck with marks. "Uncle, you have some explaining to do."

"She's an incomplete avatar." Zuko gapes at his serious uncle.

"Uncle….are you serious?" Uncle stares at him with serious eyes.

"She was wearing the four elements."

"Wearing…the four…elements?" Zuko asked, slowly and confusedly.

"Her shirt was from the fire nation. Her shorts from the earth nation. Her sneakers from the water nation."

"Then what about the air nation?" Zuko asks, still confused and shocked.

"Her demeanor and presence is like air. She mixes those elements in her to make her own element that can defeat all four. She's an incomplete avatar."


End file.
